The following description relates to encrypting data using a public-key encryption process.
Public-key encryption algorithms are often used for secure data communication, for example, in hybrid symmetric/asymmetric schemes and other types of schemes. Some enterprises and standards bodies have specified security standards or policies for the treatment of files while an electronic device is locked. For example, the National Information Assurance Partnership (NIAP) requires that data be encrypted with public-key cryptography and that, once the data is encrypted, the encrypted data not be decryptable until the private key holder returns.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.